Patch Notes/2006-08-01
=8.1.06= Combined Notes General * Improved network performance across the board. * Fix for pets to get through doors more easily if they get in each other's way. * Long distance Supergroup invites no longer crash the map. Power * Hyper Phase Temporary Power now has the 30 second shut down. * Gambler's Cut for Stalkers and Scrappers now properly calculates Critical Strikes. * The 5% Defense reduction in Scrapper and Brute versions of Unyielding has been reduced to a 3.75% Defense reduction. This value matches the unenhanced Defense gained from the Tough Hide passive power in the same power set. The Tanker version remains unchanged, as the values already match properly. * Added Toxic Resist to Sonic Dispersion power for Corruptors, Controllers and Defenders. The help text has always stated that Toxic damage was resisted by this power, so we added it. City Zones * Players should no longer get stuck in the Pocket D Elevators. Missions * Moved certain spawns in CoT Maps to higher ground for hostage purposes. Tasks * Several doors which were giving XP but were not supposed to have had the xp reward removed. Bases * Items placed in Storage Containers are saved immediately. * Base storage will now allow combined enhancements to be stored/removed. Tailor * Fixed the Gloves for Huge Robotic 3. * Huge Upper Body Jacket selection now has matching sleeves. Chat * Added additional logging and error checking code to global chat. World * Fixed a problem with pets getting stuck in elevators. City of Heroes Powers * Tanker War Mace: The order in which the powers Clobber and Jawbreaker are received have been swapped. This means that Jawbreaker will now be available at level 4, which should help War Mace's ability to deal damage at lower levels. Lower level characters that have already selected Clobber will still have it and can continue to use it and slot it normally. * Power Boost epic power now works properly with Kinetics, Transfusion. * Peacebringers in Light Form can no longer appear invisible to players who suppress extra player effects. * Defender Epic Power Build Up now enhances Transfusion's heal. Missions * The first mission of Citadel's Task Force now gives a reward as expected. City of Villains Badges * Born In Battle Accolade no longer needs the Nigh Indestructible badge. It requires the Unbreakable badge instead. * Added the Defeat Recluse badge to patron arcs that were missing it. Missions * Nemesis Mole Machines no longer give experience. * Added a Patron Respec to the first Patron Story Arcs. * Modified the Lorenz Ansaldo mission to make the generators smaller. * Completion of the Temple of the Waters Strike Force now awards the badge correctly. Powers * Domination is now usable when the caster is under the effects of Hold, Stun or Sleep. * Changed first tier Mastermind Upgrade power descriptions to "Recharge: Fast." * The Domination effect for Dominators now grants them some protection from most status effects for the duration of the effect. * Corrected short help text of Corruptor Cold Domination Ice Shields and Glacial Shields to reflect Melee, Ranged and AoE defense bonuses. * Stalker Placate Powers endurance costs are now more consistent. * Mastermind Henchmen Medics/Protector Bots now heal/repair as expected. City Zones * Stopped Kalinda from floating above ground in Mercy Island. * Improved the paths of Pier 2 and Pier 7 Scrapyarder spawns in Sharkhead Isle. * Fixed elevated Arachnos Flier paths which were causing clipping in Grandville. * Fixed a bug where Arachnoid Web Frames were not visible in Grandville. * Brute Electric Armor Power Surge now has the correct feedback at end of the effect. Tasks * Villains who have already received their Patron Power Sets will be granted a Patron Respec upon logging in. This respec stacks with the Thorn Tree respecs as well as the free respecs given out when major power changes happen. This respec allows your character to do the Patron content at any point in their career, even level 50, and be able to add the Patron Powers to the character. These respecs can be redeemed from Arbiter Lupin. World * Fixed a missing Mission Door in Grandville. * Fixed a mysterious floating beam in Mercy Island. Critters * Players no longer get experience when Coral minions expire on their own. Category:Patch notes